paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Paterson
Beatrice Paterson is a first year student at the Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. Beatrice Paterson is written by UltimaX101 Biography Because both her parents had such prestigious and demanding jobs, Beatrice was mostly left to her own devices during most of her childhood. This did not mean that she was neglected in any way, nor did she feel the pangs of rebellion that gripped countless others of her age during her teenage years. Instead, she had always looked up to both of them, admiring her father who ruthlessly snatched power from his cohorts at every opportunity presented to him. Or her mother, who rocketed up the corporate ladder with mere honeyed words and whispers, each more scandalous than the other, executives dancing to the tune at her very whim. To her, they were the heroes of her childhood, shaping their worlds as they saw fit. They gave her purpose; that someday, she might rise up and dethrone them both of their respective titles. Beatrice was trained to shoot for the top, and that was exactly what she intended to do. Beatrice's childhood went normally for the most part, until one weekend during a visit to a family company that dealt in bathing salts. She was spending the afternoon alone in her mother’s office staring out the window, watching the vehicles on the road come and go. It was an idle moment in her thought process, figuring out ways to extort another packet of the new BalefulBubbles™ from the local branch manager when it happened. In the empty alley below, Beatrice noticed a rather skinny man running at full speed, briefcase in hand as he vaulted one of the trash cans that littered the area. Behind him was a much wider, lankier man, clearly having trouble keeping up with his companion as he awkwardly jumped over the same obstacle before joining him near a dumpster in the middle of the alley. Her curiosity piqued, Beatrice observed as the duo started to open their briefcases, the tall man pulling out a heart shaped staff, while the shorter man grabbed what appeared to be a crescent moon shaped bow. She watched in awe as both men raised their objects in the air, muttering something inaudible as they were enveloped in a bright light. Her surprise quickly escalated as the tall man’s suit changed piece by piece into what appeared to be a pink frilly dress, sparkles appearing at his every move. The shorter man underwent a similar change, his outfit now a puffy yellow princess dress that was dangerously close to bursting at the seams. By now, Beatrice was completely ecstatic due to witnessing such a sparkly display of magical maiden fashion. The young lady immediately jumped out of her seat and leapt out the door, directing the plethora of sharply dressed musclemen waiting outside towards the said alley. She simply had to "rescue" those poor dresses, and their cutesy tools would certainly make awesome display material. However by the time they had reached the alley, all they found was a half-open dumpster, and what appeared to be a sparking dust trail that led into the sky. The muscleheads simply shrugged and scratch their heads as they listened to their young mistress squeak incessantly about magical mangirls and dresses that needed immediate "repossession". Several years after the strange encounter and Beatrice had almost completely forgotten about the strange encounter. It wasn't like anyone believed her at the time anyway. While she was sitting in the same office, figuring out ways to extort another packet of BalefulBubblesPlus™ from the new branch manager ( the last one had been fired for leaking experimental company materials) when her mother handed her a letter. It was an acceptance letter to a college she had never heard of before. The Headman’s Academy of Fine Education. The school certainly had a strange name, and even stranger was the fact that it came with a full scholarship for the whole year. Whatever it was, the letter surely had her attention by now. And it didn’t take her very long to make preparations for her new goal. Physical Appearance Beatrice stands at just about a little past 5’4 , her slim figure befitting of her height. Her stated measurements are Payme-Serveme-Revereme , a rather elusive quotation even to the numerous earthly bodies that orbit her index finger. Her fair, almost pale complexion contrasts rather well with her long, straight ebony hair that falls just a little past her shoulders. Dark brown eyes peek out of her frontal bangs every now and then, possessing a sweet yet somehow unsettling gaze for one who is lucky (or unlucky) enough to behold them. Being quite the fashionable one, Beatrice makes sure to keep up with the latest trends. She possesses a multitude of dresses, shirts, skirts, pants and shoes that she mixes and matches as her mood dictates. While she also loves to accessorize, she is sensible enough not to cross the fine line between stylish and total wardrobe disaster reacharound. Personality And Traits To almost everyone who knows her, there is no sweeter girl than Beatrice Paterson. Her cutesy demeanor and polite approach have earned her the respect of her elders and the infatuation of many of her male peers, who all should know better. And they really should, when they so willingly associate themselves with this girl who has a penchant for total control and an unhealthy desire to dominate all those around her. While prone to the occasional malicious outburst, Beatrice carries the sugary sweet façade quite well, something very few people can see through. Being born of a wealthy family in Kowloon, Hong Kong, a powerful politician for a father and an established businesswoman for a mother, Beatrice was kept well provided to pursue a great variety of interests. She loves abhorrently cheesy soap operas, especially those of Korean origin. In said soaps, she enjoys cheering on villainous vixens of vile intent as they make life a living hell for the co-star protagonist. She also has a passion for the stylish rearranging of interior spaces, or Interior Decoration as they like to call it. There is also her great fondness of aerated carbonate baths, made obvious by the wide array of bath salts she keeps in her residence at all times. Few have knowledge of Beatrice’s Chinese name, and even fewer have the privilege of calling her by it. And she prefers to keep it that way. Majors Interior Design (Decor) *Elements and Principles of Design (IDD100) *A History of Interior Designs (IDD101) *Spatial Relationships (IDD102) *Furniture and Fittings 1 (IDD103) Magical Girl Studies *Introduction to the Paranormal (PAR100) *Introduction to Magical Girl Studies (MGL100) *PEW! – Preliminary Emission Works (MGL102) *Transformation Sequences: Where DO the Clothes Come From? (MGL101) *Up, Up, and Away!: Preliminary Flight Work (MAG102) Category:Characters